Snowmobile operation requires that a sufficient snow or ice-particle spray be generated to effectively cool the heat exchanger, the track and the slide rail. This snow or ice spray also acts to lubricate the frictional contact points between the slide rails of the rear track suspension and the track itself. Conventionally, the above-described ice spray is generated by the rubbing action of the rotating drive track's traction lugs as they frictionally engage the terrain during operation. The problem with such cooling and lubricating means is that when the snow is hard packed or icy, there is not enough loose snow to be thrown onto the parts that need cooling and lubricating.
One attempt at a solution to this problem is proposed in the patent literature (Cook, U.S. Publication No. US 2008/0290728, November 2008) in which Cook provides a bi-directional ice-particle spray generating device. One of the experienced problems with this device is that the connection means (a bolt thread in the first end cap) has a tendency to loosen during use because of the impacts of the snowmobile. A first consequence is that the device won't apply a sufficient force on the ground to generate enough ice particles since it is not properly attached to the slide rail. Another consequence is that the device may eventually fall from the slide rail when the bolt is completely unscrewed from the first end cap.
When the snowmobile is in use, the spray generating particle is subject to many impacts. Typically, the first end cap is made from steel and the slide rail is made from aluminum that is softer than steel. Since the first end cap is attached to the slide rail, it will transmit these impacts to the slide rail that will eventually become embossed or deformed. On the long term, these impacts and continuous pressure can break locally the slide rail.